The Angel of Change
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Riyane Santo recently moved to Castle Rock, leaving quite the impression on one Ace Merrill. She influences him in ways he never imagined anyone could, so what happens when she falls apart? A memory becomes reality again? What will he do to help?
1. Introduction

**A/N:**** Hey everyone :-) No this isn't a mistake, i have this intro posted twice. It's because with both A Never Tiring Mystery and The Angel of Change the intro suits both and can go in either direction. You don't have to read one to get the other. They are completely different stories, they just have the same intro. Hope you like it :-) Reviews are love :-)**

**--  
**

Hate. It's a normal emotion in the world. Spiders hate water, snakes hate fire, and Ace Merrill _hated_ Chris Chambers. It was a common fact that everyone in Castle Rock knew. Even Chris Chambers.

Today was a typical day for Chris. He'd gone to class, hung out with Gordie, and was about to get home. And when none other than Merrill himself stopped him at the end of the school parking lot, Chris wasn't all that surprised.

"Hey there, Chambers," Merrill smirked, glancing at Chris's brother Eyeball who just laughed, doing nothing to stop the reckless teen.

"What'd you want Merrill," Chris muttered, trying to side step around him. He didn't want any trouble today. Well, he actually didn't want trouble any other day either but try telling that to someone like Ace Merrill.

"Manners, Chambers," Ace grinned, "I think I'll have to teach him some, Eyeball."

"Be my guest." And so it started with a punch, sending Chris to the ground. Gravel stung his cheek as a kick was delivered to his stomach but before more came, there was a shuffle of feet. Looking over to find the source of the noise, he saw a boy in a baseball cap standing in front of him and Ace with a busted lip.

"Pick on someone your own size, asshole."

"What'd you call me?" Ace scoffed in disbelief, looking to Eyeball but when he looked back at the shorter boy, he was met with another jab, "You're gonna regret that."

"Oh yeah?" the boy smirked, easily dodging a jab that was sent his way. Round housing Ace in the side of the face, following with a spin outside crescent before he upper cut Merrill in the stomach. "You're making this easy."

"You're pushing your luck, shrimp," Ace growled, charging at the shorter boy before he delivered a couple hooks to his sides but he was shoved away and kicked in the stomach again. Jabbing Ace in the face, the boy practically marched him backwards before he fell flat on his back.

"Stop being such an ass," he sighed, tapping Ace with his foot, "What'd he even do to you?" With that, Ace got up, not looking happy but he knew he couldn't fight like this. Where'd this kid come from?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

(_**Riyane's POV**_)

"For the last time," I growled, "It's Riyane: rye, as in bread, and Ann, as in the name. Riyane. Not Ri-ya-nae or however the hell you just said."

"Ms. Santo," the teacher yelled, pointing a finger at me, "Do _not_ speak to me like that-."

"Oh, go take a long walk off a short pier, asshole," I muttered, turning out the door.

"I love how you're only two weeks into your school life here and you've already got two teachers hating you," a voice laughed and I turned to glare at my history, science, and math companions: Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio grinning like mad.

"Shut up asshole or I'll kick you in the face."

"You know," Teddy started, slinging his arm over my shoulder, "If you acted like a normal girl-."

"I wouldn't be hanging around with you dopes, would I?" I smirked and he shook his head, as if I were hopeless, which I wouldn't doubt.

"Ann!" a voice called and I whipped around to see my other friend, Gordie Lachance, running towards us. He was an odd kid. He thought my name sounded too masculine and insisted on calling me Ann. He just respected people like that I guess.

"What's up, Gordon?" I asked, I returned the favor by calling him by his full name.

"Nothing," he smiled, adjusting his backpack.

"Where's Chambers?"

"He said he'd meet us at the pool hall. How was History?" Teddy snickered and I hit him upside the head as we exited the building.

"Stupid teacher called me Ri-ya-nae or something," I muttered.

"What'd you do?"

"Called him an asshole," I shrugged.

"One day, your mouth is gonna get you in trouble, Ann," Gordie sighed.

"Yeah along with everything else," I grinned just making him shake his head. As we walked into the hall, the blonde from the other day caught my eye. The one who had tried, and failed after I had interfered, to beat up my other friend Chris Chambers.

"Ann?" I looked up at Gordie and he nodded across from him. The blonde kid was staring at me.

"What does he want?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow but he looked away to talk to one of his friends, "No, more important question, what's his _name_?"

"Ace Merrill," Teddy answered, "He's insane."

"You're insane," another voice laughed.

"Chris," I smiled, turning to hug him. During the past two weeks, we'd become pretty close friends. While I was in history, science, and math with Teddy and Vern, I had English and language with Chris. P.E. and Free we all had together. "What is his problem?"

"He doesn't like you, Ann," Gordie shrugged.

"Well thank you captain obvious," I rolled my eyes, "Do you think the fact that I kicked his ass would have anything to do with it?"

"You got lucky, Santo," Teddy stated and I smacked him over the head, "What's with you and hitting me?!"

"Ya hit Vern all the time, maybe you need someone to hit you back," I smirked, sticking out my tongue and he laughed, "Alright, _what_ is he staring at? I have half a mind to go over there and ask."

"Do it," Teddy urged.

"Ann," Gordie pleaded.

"It'd be fun to watch," Chris admitted and I laughed.

"I'm not your personal entertainment, Chambers." He rolled his eyes, waving his hand at me and I gasped. "Are you dismissing me?"

"No," he laughed, pulling me next to him.

"He's glaring at you, Chambers," Vern warned.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

"Let's give him a show then," Chris smirked.

"What'd you mean?" I asked slowly.

"He's looking at you, Riyane."

"Okay?"

"He likes you, dummy," Teddy laughed.

"I hit him multiple times. I kicked him. Now say that again."

"He likes you," Gordie reiterated.

"How is that _possible?!_ You're all insane. It's been two weeks and you think the guy likes me after I got lucky, hitting him a couple times. Crazy. Impossible. You're _wrong_."

"Then why's he coming over here?"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Probably to kick my face in," I muttered, turning to see that he was in fact walking towards me but at the last second, he turned for the door, "Well that was weird."

"You're an intimidating person," Chris laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're an ass." He ruffled my hair.

"He still likes you, he wouldn't even come over here to beat us up," Vern commented.

"Maybe we should keep her around," Teddy muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys need to make up your mind," I sighed, "Either he does or he does, I don't really give a shit any which way."

"Sure you don't."

"Shut up, Chambers." I looked at the clock and let out an annoyed sigh. "I have to get home, I promised my mom."

"See ya later, Ann," Gordie grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

"See ya, Weirdo's." Standing, I walked out the door and started home. To get home, I had to pass a field where I saw a group of boys sitting around a pick up truck. I saw it everyday but just kept walking. "Mom?"

"Riyane, sweetie, is that you?"

"No it's a dinosaur," I muttered and she laughed, "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled, kissing my cheek and I made a face, wiping the sticky lipstick off my face, "Oh, you."

"Yup, me," I grinned cheekily, licking whip cream off my finger.

"Can you do me a favour, Riy?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really," she laughed and I sighed, nodding for her to go on, "Those boys out there have been sitting there everyday for the past week and a half. Take out the tray to them for me, will you?"

"Mom," I whined, "You're too nice. They don't _need_ it."

"Sweetie, they're Mrs. Tessio's son's friends."

"Exactly, let her play loving parent."

"Riyane."

"Fine," I grumbled, picking up the silver tray, "This is what I get for introducing you to our neighbours."

"Vern is your friend," she reminded me.

"But Eyeball isn't," I muttered, pushing through the screen door. Somewhat annoyed, I walked over to the group, my temper flaming when they hushed and started nudging each other. Slamming the tray down, I glared at the group. "Here."

"What is it?" one asked.

"What the hell does it _look_ like, it's fucking lemonade," I snapped, "Courtesy of my mother, drink it."

"How do we know it hasn't been poisoned?" one sneered and my glowered sharpened as I got right in his face. Taking one of the glasses, I gulped it down before shoving the cup into his chest and walking in the opposite direction.

"Stupid asshole."

"Santo," someone yelled after me as my hand was on the screen door handle.

"What?" I snapped, turning to see Eyeball, "What'd you want?"

"Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a problem with us Cobras," another voice smirked and I looked past Eyeball to see Ace Merrill with his arms folded.

"What's that, you're come hither look. Get a life," I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I walked into my house.

"You know, sweetie, I don't know how you're going to get a boyfriend if you treat boys like that," my mother sighed.

"Mom!" I gasped, glancing back to catch a glimpse of a grin on Ace's face.

"It's the truth," she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a perfectly good reason to _not_ like any of them, mother."

"Name one," she challenged, "I don't see anything wrong with that blonde one."

"Mother! I can name so many, he just," I fumbled, "He's a bully, tries to play off as a tough guy, beats people up, and is probably one of the laziest people I've ever met. He intimidates people, him and his gang, _that's_ his job. That's _their_ job."

"He just seemed-."

"Mother, I think I'd know."

"What'd you do, Riyane?" the seriousness in her tone made me scold myself.

"I didn't-."

"Riyane!"

"Mom, I didn't-."

"Yes you did, don't lie to me," she scowled, "And you're going to apologize."

"Mother!" I protested, wide-eyed, "You don't even-."

"I didn't raise you to be a rude little girl, Riyane."

"Mom, the day I apologize to that maggot, is the day he gets a job and doesn't terrorize small children. The day he _deserves_ an apology, I'll give him one."

"Riyane Maria Santo, you are _grounded_."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"He got you what?" Chris laughed.

"Shut up," I yelled, smacking him upside the head.

"God, you're mom's weird," Teddy snickered and I slumped my shoulders, sulking.

"C'mon, Ann, you know they're just kidding," Gordie sighed and I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't even talk to the asshole, I've kept my distance, and he still fucking screws up my life."

"You're being dramatic, Riy," Chris stated and I folded my arms, stubbornly.

"Guys!" Vern's voice traveled up the trunk of the tree, "Guys, let me up. I got news. Sincerely, you won't believe it."

"C'mon, let him up," I muttered and they obliged. He was red faced and panting; he'd probably run here.

"What's up Vern-O?" Teddy asked, ruffling his hair.

"You guys wont believe it, lemme catch my breath." The three boys exchanged glances and I made a mental note to ask Chris about it later, because right now, I wasn't talking to any of them. Except Gordie. Oh, and Vern of course.

"What happened, Vern?"

"Okay, you guys, get this," he grinned, as if he were proud of himself, "Ace Merrill got a _job_."

"A what?" Teddy snickered, "Jesus, what a pussy."

"Hey!" I yelled, smacking him upside the head, "There's nothing wrong with wanting responsibility."

"Ace? Responsibility," Gordie repeated, scoffing, "There's probably just some babes there he wants."

"Yeah, where's he working, a strip joint?"

"You have one of those here?" I asked incredulously and they all burst out laughing.

"Actually," Vern interrupted insightfully, "he's working at the junk yard. Billy says Milo's gonna give him free parts and pay him pretty well."

"I'm sure there's another reason," Teddy stated, "He probably found out Milo was hiding a daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter, you wet end," Gordie muttered, rolling his eyes.

"There has to be _some_ reason. He wouldn't just up and decide he wants a job." He couldn't have heard the last half of my conversation with my mother, could he? No, it's probably just a coincidence.

"He can do anything he wants, _why_ would he want a job if he can damn near get everything as well," Vern muttered.

"Maybe he really does just want to-."

"No," Chris shook his head, "There's a reason. There's always a reason, Riyane."

"Whatever." He gave me a look but I turned my gaze out the window.

"You're annoyed," he stated.

"No, really?" I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Riyane-."

"No I was supposed to be home half an hour ago, my mom's gonna kill me. See you guys," I waved, climbing down the ladder. I found myself passing the junkyard. _Oh god_, I thought to myself when I saw the gate open but shrugged, _What would it hurt?_ Biting my lip, I snuck into the, what seemed, abandoned junkyard before hearing a dog bark. Slowly, turning my head, I saw a somewhat mean looking golden retriever but stood my ground. "Hey there boy." I reached my hand out, letting him sniff at it before he deemed me worthy and nuzzled my hand, making me smile. "Good boy."

"Hey you!" a gruff voice shouted and I looked to see a man wobbling his way over, "What're you doing?"

"Is this your dog?" I asked, scratching the blonde animal behind the ear. He lay in front of me, twisting so his tummy was showing and I laughed. "He's cute."

"Chopper? Cute?" the old man repeated but looked at the dog, "Stupid dog."

"Good boy," I grinned when he sat up. Then he licked my face and I laughed, falling backwards, ruffling his hair.

"Hey girl," I looked up the man, "What'd you want!"

"Jesus, chill would you," I muttered, standing, "I just came by to see the place."

"You cause any trouble and I'll call the cops," he warned, pointing a chubby finger at me.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try," I muttered, watching him walk away before I shook my head, "Stupid ass."

"What're _you_ doing here?" an annoyed voice growled. I turned to see none other than Ace Merrill, what I wasn't expecting to see: his chest.

"Uh," I stuttered until that irksome smirk graced his face, "I came to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" he repeated amused, as he picked up the pile of metal he'd been carrying earlier, "Didn't know people were interested."

"Didn't know you cared," I teased lightly and he glared at me, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't," he stated.

"Right," I laughed, shaking my head before he pushed past me, "Jeez, touchy."

"You're the only girl, no person, who talks to me like that," he told me, looking into my eyes, ferocity burning, "It's gonna stop."

"What makes you think that?" I yawned, portraying boredom but was in fact a little bit antsy due to his close proximity. I'm a girl, I couldn't help the fact he looked good without a shirt. Sue me. But then his smirk drew me back to reality. "Wipe that look off your face, you oversized chimpanzee."

"Oversized, what?" he was laughing now, "God that's original. You're different, girl, I'll give you that."

"Thanks," I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," he stated, "I plan on taking you home."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be leaving now," I muttered but he grabbed my arm, whipping me around to face him, "Let go."

"What if I say make me?" he challenged.

"This isn't a game, Ace, let me go." My sudden mood change must have thrown him off because his grip loosened and I stepped back. Shaking out my arm, I avoided his gaze and instead, stared at the rusted fence. "Hurry up then, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"What'd you do?" he inquired, starting back to his scrape heap.

"It's more of a 'what did _you_ do'," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. He raised an eyebrow. "My mom sort of found out about the other day."

"She didn't like it."

"Took your side, actually. Apparently, I'm supposed to apologize to you."

"But you wont." I looked at him, noting a hint of something I couldn't recognize in his eyes.

"Course not."

--

**A/N****: Okai, so I realize that the characters might not be in character . . . but the whole point of this is that he changes for her . . . somewhat . . . idk . . . it seemed like a good idea at the time and I still hope you like it. Please review!! :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It'd actually become a habit of mine to stop by the junkyard. I eventually started helping a little. Ace Merrill intrigued me; he didn't seem like the same person I'd saved Chris from. He'd even been at school more often and tried to be civil towards some people, it usually ended in a brawl because people didn't trust him but it was the effort that struck me. Anyway, somehow, time had slipped from my grasp and it was already Christmas break, well the beginning of it at least. Gordie, Teddy, and Chris had said that they'd come meet Vern and me at the field that was shared by our houses, as well as two others.

"I'm never going to find it," Vern sulked and I smiled. His youth was something no one could hate, "Those pennies are as good as gone."

"I'm sure you will, Vern-O," I assured him, "I'll even help you out sometime."

"Gee, really?" his face lit up and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Course."

"Riyane, you're the best," he grinned, "Sincerely."

"Thanks Vern," I laughed, looking out from the porch. As per usual, the Cobras were all sitting among about three cars and all were talking about god knows what but it seemed that ever since Ace got his job, they didn't reek as much havoc. I'm sure everyone was happy about that.

"Ann!" I heard Gordie's voice yell as he ran towards the house, followed closely behind Chris, who soon tackled his best friend to the ground, "Ann, help!"

"What now," I muttered, standing to pull the two apart, "You guys are worse than a bunch of five year olds."

"Riyane!!" I heard my mother call and I cringed, looking back to the porch, "Take this to those nice boys over there."

"Your mother is deranged," Teddy commented, finally joining the group.

"Say one more thing about her and I'll tear your balls off."

"You're a bitch," he muttered.

"No," I smirked, "I just have a low bullshit tolerance. That and you're a wimp."

"Oh, you're dead," he mock growled and I grinned, running in the opposite direction. Hiding behind one of the cars, I looked back to see the top of Ace's head but suddenly screamed when Teddy threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, beating his back but he only laughed.

"Ted, grow up," Chris muttered before I was set down and I smacked Teddy. Jumping onto the end of the pick up, I wrapped my arms around myself, noticing Gordie had brought over the tray. He cleared his throat and Ace looked up, his eyes narrowing but they traveled to me.

"From my mom," I managed before looking at the ground. Suddenly, I saw two feet in front of me and jumped back slightly.

"You alright, Riyane?" Vern whispered and I couldn't help but smile, nodding.

"Yeah, Vern-O, I'm fine." He nodded back and I looked back to Gordie and Ace. Gordie had run over to Chris's side, while Ace was staring at the tray.

"Thanks," he finally said and the rest of his gang took it as a sign that all was well. Chris jumped up on the pick up next to me, with Vern on the other side. "That wasn't an invitation."

"What're you gonna do about it," I muttered, moving back so my back rested against the front of the truck.

"Riyane," Chris started but I shook my head, plastering a smile on my face.

"I'm fine," I repeated but I knew he didn't believe it. Neither did Gordie, Teddy, or even Ace and the rest of the Cobras but I didn't care. It was what I was telling myself, so they'd have to deal. That made no sense . . . shaking my head, I decided to jump off the hood of the pick up before running and leaping into a handstand.

"You are one crazy girl," Chris laughed as I landed on the ground grinning like mad. Shrugging, I watched Ace as he cleaned out a metal thing I couldn't name. Asking me to name a part of a car is like asking a bear to ice-skate. It just didn't really work out all too well.

"I'm bored," Teddy announced, "Why're we sitting here?"

"Cause Riyane wants to stare at Merrill," Gordie muttered and I glared at him, "I just said that out loud didn't I?" Teddy's high-pitched laugh filled the air and I couldn't help but cringe as he started to tease Gordie. Suddenly, I stood, casually walking over to Chris before thumping him in the back.

"Tag you're it!" I yelled, running in the opposite direction.

"Jesus," he laughed, "And you say I act like a five year old."

"Ah but the difference there is, I can admit my childish acts. You on the other hand are stuck on your masculinity," I stated before grinning impishly, "or lack there of."

"Dead," he pointed a finger at me, "You are dead."

"You guys need a new," but I screamed as he charged at me, bolting in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" a sudden yell sounded and I glanced over to the group of older boys to see Eyeball, "Quit it."

"Oh suck it," I laughed, sticking out my tongue as Teddy swept passed him, clipping his head. Glaring at Teddy's running form, he chased after him. Pretty soon, all of us were playing the game, except Ace of course but eventually, I got bored and jogged over to the car he was sitting in the back of. Jumping up, I sat next to him, watching the childish game before me and ignoring his stare. "You know, you could loosen up a little. Everyone needs to play every once in a while, it helps relax."

"I have my own ways of relaxing," he smirked and I rolled my eyes but something caught my ear, "What?"

"Did you hear that?" I muttered, looking around and smiled when I heard it again.

"What?" he repeated with laughter in his tone.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel somewhere gets it's wings," I informed him and he just smiled, shaking his head.

"You're unique," he stated.

"Didn't know you could use big words," I teased, bumping his shoulder before I could stop myself. Looking away, I waited for him to say something. Get after me, be-.

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Huh?" Well that wasn't what I was expecting . . .

"Tonight," he repeated, smirking, "What're you doing?"

"Well, Teddy, Chris, Gordie, Vern, and me might sleep out here," I shrugged, "Why?"

"You doing anything till then?"

"I'm not helping you 'relax' if that's what you're getting at."

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head, "Let's go out."

"Huh?" I repeated dumbly but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went back to cleaning the object in his hands as I pondered his offer. What was he, what did he, why, oh good god. "Why?"

"You're different," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"That your way of saying you like me?"

"Do you want to or not?" he snapped and I shuffled away from him slightly, "I didn't, just-."

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?"

"Sure," I nodded, laughing, sliding off the truck.

"I'll see you at seven then," he smirked and I rolled my eyes but the smile never left my face. I felt kind of giddy to be honest. Ace Merrill had just asked me out. I froze. _Ace Merrill just asked me out_?! What was I gonna _wear?!_

--

**A/N****: Shocker, Riyane is a girl! lol yeah, i decided if she showed a little bit of a girlier side this chapter and a little of the next, it wouldn't kill anyone lol if it comes off as Mary-Sue-ish, read the introduction again but if it still seems that way, message me. Reviews are love and i luv you lol =P :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

My mom loved every minute of the preparation. God she even called it that, like I was some sort of meal or something. I swear, the butterflies in my stomach weren't helped at all when she told me previous date stories from her teen life. I mean, just.

"Oh my god I'm a girl."

"Well honey, I'd hope so," she laughed, tugging at my hair playfully.

"No but the dress and the hair and the feelings and the actions and the-."

"Riyane," she grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly, "Breathe, you'll be fine."

"But mom-."

"This is perfectly normal for a girl your age," she laughed.

"This is Ace Merrill, mom!" I protested, "Why couldn't I have just said no, no wait a second, why couldn't you have said no. This is all your fault."

"How?" she asked amused.

"I don't know, but somehow it is!" I yelled stubbornly and she only smiled, shaking her head as a knock erupted another flight of the pestering bugs in my stomach, "Mommy, make it stop!"

"You're nervous honey, now go answer the door."

"Tell him I'm sick."

"What?"

"Yeah, just tell him I came down with the flu and-."

"Riyane Maria Santo you open the door right now!" she hissed and I hung my head.

"Fine," I sighed defeated, trudging into the hallway. He had his back to me when I opened the door and didn't turn until I cleared my throat. "If you don't want to be bombarded we should leave."

"What?" he smirked, amusement lacing his tone.

"My mother will-."

"Riyane, why don't you invite him inside dear," my mother called.

"Mom-."

"Riyane," she sighed, her heals clicking through the hallway.

"Run," I muttered, shoving him down the stairs, "Move!"

"Why're we-."

"She will _attack_ you, do you actually _want_ to talk to my mother or something?" I demanded and he just laughed, opening the door to a black car.

"I'll have her back," he glanced at me.

"At nine," I finished

"At nine," he repeated and she flashed us a smile. I only made a face as he walked around to the drivers' side. Starting the car, he drove away from the house as I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. That woman could pressure a sloth. Good god.

"So what're we doing?" I asked, tapping my finger against my knee.

"You'll see," he grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't trust you."

"You have no reason to," he shrugged. That was sad. Not the stupid sad, but the upsetting sad. Sighing, I shook my head and let the rest of the ride be quiet. It turned out he was taking me to a drive-in. Not that I minded or anything, I mean, it was a typical first date, it just surprised me is all. What I wasn't all that prepared for was the movie. It was called Psycho and _freaked_ me out. So much so, I had balled up, covering my face with my arms. "Riyane?" I whimpered, shrinking further into the car door, away from the voice.

"Boo!" someone yelled from the other side and I screamed, _jumping_ across the car. Literally jumping. I pretty much ended up in Ace's lap. To say I didn't like Horror Films would be an understatement, a _huge_ understatement.

"Riyane-."

"Sorry," I mumbled, about to get back to my side of the car but the screen stopped me. I was glued to my spot until I was pulled away and my face was resting in the crook of his neck. I don't know _how_ he did it, but _somehow_, we had left the drive-in and were parked on the street. By this time, tears were streaming down my face and he had wrapped his arms around me, rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back. When I finally did calm down, I kept my face hidden due to embarrassment.

"Riyane," he repeated for the third time. Gaining the courage, I sat back but I couldn't look at him. Instead, I stared at his arm.

"I've ruined everything."

"No," he smiled, "I shouldn't have taken you to the movie."

"How're you so nice?" I asked, looking at him and he stiffened.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are," I nodded but he shook his head, "How aren't you nice?"

"You know why."

"But you've changed."

"It doesn't change the past," he stated.

"You're making the effort though," I told him, brushing some blonde hair aside, "That in itself must have been hard."

"I wanted something," he shrugged.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and he smiled, shaking his head, "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter," his hand was caressing my cheek now. Delicately, I placed my own over his hand. I suppose on some level I had realized how close we were, but it didn't really hit me until his lips collided with mine. Sweet and caring were two words I never thought I'd use to describe Ace Merrill but hey, everyone's wrong every once in a while.

--

**A/N****: Okai, I'd like everyone's opinion, so reviewing for the chapter would be nice. Should I stop here or keep going, because I have more. I'd just have to figure out how to end it if I continue. Also, I realize Ace is out of character but if the story continued, there'd be an explanation. So yeah, it might come across as a stupid question, but it's important to me. Should I stop here or keep going with my original plot line and keep writing?**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"You kissed Ace _Merrill_?!" Vern screeched and I flinched, covering my ears.

"No, he kissed me."

"But you kissed him back," Teddy grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You're worse than a bunch of girls."

"Oh, you love it," Chris laughed and I glared at him slightly before feeling someone staring at me. Turning, I saw Ace talking to Eyeball and Billy Tessio but he kept looking over at me.

"I think they're talking about me," I muttered slowly and when I looked back to my group, Teddy and Chris were smirking, "What?"

"You _love_ him," they teased.

"I barely _know_ him," I laughed but they kept at it regardless. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my arm and jumped up only to see it was a branch. "Jesus."

"You alright, Riyane?" Gordie questioned and I looked at them to see raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," I muttered, sitting again, "Movie freaked me out a little."

"We left halfway through," an amused voice smirked and I turned to see Ace, hands in pockets, at the bottom of the porch, "Hey."

"Hi," I smiled, glancing back to the boys but they were engrossed in their own conversation. Something about Donald and Daisy duck.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"In the dark?"

"I'll protect you," his smirk widened and I rolled my eyes but stood. Hey, I liked the dude. Just cause he was annoying didn't mean I didn't want to spend time with him.

"I think I'd be safer with a wild boar."

"Ouch," he laughed, his arm finding itself draped over my shoulder.

"I really didn't mean to ruin the movie," I muttered, looking to the side but he pulled me to a stop.

"You didn't ruin the movie."

"But-."

"No," he smirked, pecking at my lips, "No more, you didn't ruin the movie, if anything, you made the _night_ better."

"Uh, thanks?" I raised an eyebrow, and he tugged slightly so we'd start walking again.

"You get freaked out easily?"

"Depends," I muttered.

"On?" I paused for a second, thinking about how to answer.

"I have a vivid imagination," I finally told him.

"There's more."

"I don't want to talk bout it now," I stated, "How come you're so different?"

"We've been through this," he smiled, shaking his head, but I bumped into him.

"You didn't _tell_ me though."

"You're conceited."

"No, _you_ are conceited," I stuck out my tongue, "_I_ am curious."

"You're on a roll," he laughed.

"I'm always on a roll," I shrugged, "Tell me."

"Riyane-."

"Please," I whined, pulling him to stop, "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," he sighed.

"I don't see why you can't tell me," I retorted before his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It was for you," he finally admitted. Despite my smile, I had to ask:

"Why? I mean, you could have a million and one girls and-."

"I chose you," he smiled.

"Yeah, no, really why?"

"I dunno, you're, uh, uniqueness attracted me."

"You mean my ability to punch?" I laughed and he smiled, shaking his head.

"No," he rested his forehead against mine, "You're different."

"So then why'd you change so much?"

"Jeez, you don't take a breath do you?" he teased and I couldn't help but blush, "Truth?"

"No, a lie," I gave him a sarcastic look.

"I heard your conversation with your mom."

"Stalker," I laughed but there was a hint of seriousness in his expression, "I liked you before too you know."

"So the change was for the better."

"I guess," I smiled, "I probably wouldn't have gone out with you though."

"Don't date assholes, huh?"

"Not really," I laughed, "Guess I can make an exception."

"This guy must be pretty fantastic, then."

"I think so," I shrugged but the smile never left my face.

"I wanna meet him," he smirked, "Rough him up a little."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Mine?"

"As long as you want me," he smiled, brushing his lips against mine. A rustling from the bush behind us made me jump closer to him and he chuckled.

"Make me a promise, Ace?"

"Sure."

"No more scary movies." He just laughed.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A couple weeks had passed before he asked me to be his girlfriend, of course I said yes but school was almost over now, about a month left and everyone was getting ready for midterms. Ace even tried to help me study. He was having a meeting with the principal as to whether or not he had to retake senior year. Glancing at the clock, I started putting my things away and the bell rang, cuing me to go to my locker.

"Riyane!" a voice yelled through the halls and suddenly I was spun around, "I'm graduating."

"Ace, that's great!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him, "I'm really proud of you." He beamed at that and I felt my chest heat up, the left side to be specific. "C'mon, let's go celebrate."

"Great idea," he smiled, "You think your mom's home?"

"Oh god," I rolled my eyes, with a playful smile, as I turned back to my task at hand, "You'd think you want her-."

"It's not my fault she's a great cook," he murmured into my neck, "You're great at other things."

"Ace!" I laughed, turning to look at him. He seemed genuinely happy as he watched me.

"I have to go to Milo's," he told me, kissing my cheek, "I'll come by later."

"Call first!" I called after him and he nodded before he disappeared behind the door. Shaking my head, I gathered the rest if my things and started home with Vern. "What're you gonna do this summer, Vern?"

"Same as every summer," he laughed.

"Every summer you didn't have Sally," I pointed out and grinned when he blushed. Sally was a girl Vern had asked sometime after Ace had asked me to be his girlfriend. They'd actually been going steady for a while.

"I'll just split the time," he muttered.

"Sure, sure," I teased, starting up my porch, "See ya, Vern." He nodded, continuing onto his own home and I couldn't help but smile. He'd grown up that year. It was cute. Turning for the door, I barely touched the knob before it creaked open. That was creepy. Cautiously, I stepped inside, looking around. "Mom?" No sound responded and I reached for my arm. Against my better judgment, I walked in further. Looking to my right, I saw the glass coffee table smashed and shuffled back slightly, gripping the stair banister. "Mom." I was still met with silence; so I ventured further. Around the stairs and into the kitchen, the mess was astonishing. Silverware scattered, reflecting in the sunlight, pieces of glass everywhere. Turning my head, I gasped at the red splotch on the cream/green wall. "Mom!"

"Riyane," the reply was faint and I ran around the counter to find my mother crumpled at the bottom of her trail of crimson blood.

"Mom," I whispered, brushing her hair out of her face, "What happened?"

"Run," she gasped but I looked at her in mild confusion. Run?

"Look at the mess you've made," a cruel cackle sounded, forcing me to whip around. It couldn't be. Shaking my head, I stood, protecting my mother from further damage. The dark figure gave me a pitying look as it stepped out of the shadows. "Look at the _mess_ you made."

"No," my voice was firmer than I felt, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Who are you to tell-?"

"Get out," I stomped my foot. His face crinkled in anger as he launched at me but I screamed, dodging the oncoming attack.

"You aren't going _any_where, Riyane," he snarled, a menacing look in his eyes. My eyes flicked for the door before I ran out, hearing the thud of footsteps behind me but he grabbed my foot as he tripped. I was too scared to speak, but that sure as hell didn't mean I couldn't kick. Not wasting a second, I left his bleeding nose as I sprinted out of the house and down the path. I couldn't go to Vern's, that's where he would check first; instead, I found myself collapsing on Chris's porch.

"Riyane?" a confused voice filled my ears but I was too busy trying to catch my breath.

"Call the police," I finally chocked out, "Call an ambulance. Tell them, go to my house, and hurry." Mrs. Chambers didn't waste a second with my request; hurried back inside and made the phone calls. Leaning my head against the banister behind me, I felt tears streaking my face. He was back but he couldn't be. He _couldn't_ be. "Oh god."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Thankfully, the paramedics had gotten to my mom in time. _That_ was the _only_ thankful thing. That they'd _gotten_ there. Whether or not she'd 'survive' was apparently up to her. I knew what that meant. It meant it wasn't likely.

"Riyane!" someone yelled and my eyes darted up, along with the rest of my body. Ace was standing at the end of the hallway, jacket in hand, and a flat out freaked out or worried look on his face, I couldn't really tell at me moment but when he enveloped me into a hug, I couldn't help stiffening. He was about to pull away when I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my own arms around him.

"She's going to die," I whispered, afraid of my own words.

"No she won't."

"You don't know that," I snapped, tears filling my eyes as I looked at him.

"You don't either," he pointed out and before I could respond, he tugged at me hand, sitting me in his lap, "What happened?"

"I can't," I shook my head, looking away from him but his fingers stopped me, "He's not supposed to be here. Everything was _fine_ and he shows up."

"Who?" he asked softly and I bit my lip, "Your dad?"

"How's you-?"

"You don't have any pictures of him," he reminded me, "and neither of you ever talked about him. I just guessed."

"Guessing can be smart," I sniffed and he chuckled, wiping the trail of new tears with his thumb.

"You'll be fine, Riyane," he stated gently.

"He's gonna come find me," I shook my head, standing, "We ran from him and he found us. I don't understand."

"Understand what?" he questioned, reaching out for my hand. It made me stop pacing and I looked at him,

"_How_ he found us," I finally said before wrapping my arms around my body, "Ace, I have no where to go. I don't want to leave her here but I, I don't-."

"You don't want to stay," he finished and I nodded meekly.

"It's horrible," I sniffed, "I don't want to stay with my own _mother_ because I'm _scared_. It's ridiculous."

"You have every right to be afraid, Riyane," he told me, standing as he said it, "You can stay with me."

"But what about-?"

"They've got an officer at her door," Chris informed us, "You were busy; they didn't want to interrupt. Where're you gonna stay?"

"With me," Ace stated but I shook my head.

"What about your parents?"

"I moved out," his voice was somewhat cold as he said this but I disregarded it.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip and he nodded. Sighing, I nodded also, looking back to Chris. "I guess I'm staying with him."

"Alright," he smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Get some sleep, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," my half smile was pathetic but it was all I could manage. Giving me a hug, he turned to leave and I looked back at Ace. He looked annoyed. "Ace?"

"What?" he snapped, his eyes snapping to mine before they softened, "What?"

"What was that?" I demanded, furrowing my eyebrows but he shook his head, "Please don't do that now."

"Do what?" he looked confused.

"Just, you were annoyed," I attempted lamely, "Tell me why?"

"Riyane-."

"Please," my voice cracked and he smiled slightly, lacing his fingers with mine.

"I don't like him touching you."

"But it's just Chris," I shrugged as we exited the building, "He's my friend."

"I don't like any of _them_ touching you," he elaborated. He was trying to say something else; he wanted me to guess, and I smiled.

"You're jealous." He didn't answer that; opened the door to his car. As we drove to his house, or apartment as I soon found out, he tried to talk to me, small talk, but I was too tired. When we finally arrived, I felt my door open and I jumped away, only to see Ace waiting patiently, his hand extended. Leading me inside, he directed me to a nice sized bed before rifling through a dresser and handing me a large shirt. "Ace?"

"Yeah," he turned from the door and I looked to the side, holding up the shirt to my chest.

"Can you," I fumbled but saw him smile, shutting the door, "Thanks, Ace."

"Course," he nodded before I made a motion for him to turn around. He did so, chuckling somewhat but I didn't care. Slipping into the shirt, I sat on the bed, my eyes downcast as he shed his own shirt and shoes. "I was gonna sleep on the couch."

"Oh," I muttered, finally bringing my eyes to meet his.

"You're gonna have to tell me what you want, Riy," he told me gently, "Floor or-."

"Would you mind?" I asked, chewing the inside of my lip. This entire situation was new and somewhat awkward for me. I knew what I wanted, or needed rather, but I didn't know how to ask for it. He smiled, nodding before he crawled under the sheet beside me.

"Well, lie down, Riyane," he teased lightly and I couldn't help a small smile myself. Doing as he said, I lay next to him, facing him actually.

"Thank you, Ace," I whispered, as he pulled me closer to his, so that my face rested in his neck. I heard him yawn and mumble some sort of response but didn't register it. His soothing scent had lulled me into a serene slumber.

--

**A/N****: Hihi!! I felt bad because both these chapters are somewhat short....but jam packed!! I hope you like them!! :-) Reviews are love :-)**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"No," I felt myself scream, kicking myself free from a tangled mess. There was a loud thud and I bit my lip. "Ace-."

"Yeah," his pained voice grunted, "I'm here."

"I didn't mean," but his hand from the floor cut me off. It moved to pick up the clock on the nightstand and we both read it as six-thirty.

"Might as well get up," he muttered, standing with his words. Tugging my hair playfully before he exited to where I assumed the bathroom was. Minutes later, I heard the shower running but wrapped myself in the sheets of the bed and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't remember what made me wake so violently and couldn't help rubbing my arm when the water stopped. "Riy?"

"Hm," I twisted to look at the door he was standing at.

"You wanna go to work with me?"

"On a Saturday," I whined, throwing my arms at the mattress but he smiled at the motion, nodding, "Fine."

"You're gonna have to get up," he smirked, gently prying the covers from my grip but I grabbed his arm. He made a surprised sound, falling forward and somehow, he was on top of me. I ran my fingers up his arm but pushed him slightly to observe the bump I felt.

"Burn?" I murmured, glancing at him but his eyes were at the sheets beside me, "Ace?"

"We'll be late," he told me, moving to sit up but I followed him, resting my hand on his cheek, "Riyane-."

"I have no clothes," I stated abruptly and he smiled, shaking his head, "Ace can I ask you something?" He didn't answer, but kept eye contact with me. "Did, who gave you the scars?"

"My mother," he growled with disgust, glaring into space. I furrowed my eyebrows, why would his mother do that? "Men, we aren't the only ones who do that, Riyane."

"Is that why you moved out?" I whispered and he nodded, I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," he eventually said, climbing off the bed and over to the dresser. Holding out a button up shirt and some faded jeans, he smiled when I tilted my head.

"I don't think those'll fit."

"They don't fit me anymore," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes, taking them. Slipping on the jeans as he walked out, I stood only to have the denim fall to the ground. Shaking my head, I pulled on the shirt and sighed.

"Ace!" I called, pulling the pants up and walked out to find him in, what looked like, the kitchen portion of the apartment.

"What," he laughed.

"They don't fit," I huffed, letting them go and he grinned.

"Now I think _that_ looks amazing," I felt my cheeks flush, "but I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't be too happy if she knew I let you walk around in just my shirt."

"My mother," I muttered, folding my arms.

"None of that," he held out a leather belt, "She'll be fine."

"I hope so," I wrinkled my nose, slipping the belt through the loops, "You're lucky."

"Yeah," he nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I am, aren't I?" Shaking my head, wriggled a little, nodding when the pants stayed at my hips. Moving his arms, I ignored his pout as I tied my shirt so it was more form fitting. When my eyes met his again, there was a determined look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head, but he snapped out of whatever daze he was in, shaking his head.

"C'mon," he led me outside and into his car. Yawning, I felt the engine start as I leant my head against the cold window but jerked awake. "Riyane?"

"Bad dream," I mumbled, glancing over at him, "Keep your eyes on the road."

"You had one this morning too, huh?" he inquired, ignoring my request.

"Ace," I warned. Glaring at the road, I saw his knuckled whiten as he sped up. When we arrived, he practically stormed out of the car, leaving me to sit by myself. Sighing, I opened the door but as I closed it, I ran into the junkyard at the feeling of being watched. "Ace?"

"What?" he grunted. He was carrying a large metal tube but his hand suddenly slipped. "Shit."

"Are you-."

"I'm fine," he snatched his hand out of reach as he wrapped it with a dirty rag. Turning away from me, he stalked towards where Milo usually stayed, sleeping. Sighing, I turned back to the gate, kicking the dirt as I leant against the junk pile behind me. The sound of dirt moving made me look up and I froze. His brown, long coat hung like a hunters would as he glared at me. As he stepped closer though, a bark sounded and Chopper charged at him but he closed the gate again. Standing as Chopper growled, his ice cold eyes glowered at me, as if wishing me dead but the sound of a door slamming broke the trance and he walked out of sight as Milo started yelling at Chopper to get back inside. Ace was out too, his hand bandaged though as he picked up the tube again. My eyes were glued to the spot where he'd been standing. He'd been so close. "Riyane." Jumping, I snapped to Ace who was standing impatiently. "I have to get behind you."

"Right," I nodded, moving so he could work. I sat under a nearby car hood, not really watching him. Not really paying attention to anything else. My eyes were fixed to the dirt.

"Riyane?" Ace sounded concerned as he moved closer, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He, there," I pointed, feeling a teardrop trickle down my face, "He was right there. He was going to, I couldn't move." The look of guilt and shame that cross Ace's face barely registered as his arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry, Ace, I didn't mean-."

"No," he shook his head, "Don't, I shouldn't have acted that way. You have every right to, be afraid."

"I'm past afraid, Ace," I muttered, wrapping my arms around my knees. His nose rested by my ear as he pulled me closer. "I can't even think right now."

"I know," he murmured, kissing my head as my arms hugged him, "I wont let anything happen to you, Riyane, I promise."

"Don't promise that," I mumbled, "You can't keep that kind of promise."

"Just watch me."

--

**A/N****: Hello!! I know, it took forever, but I've had such writers block, you wouldn't believe. I'm trying though! Hopefully I'll be updating everything else as well soon! Reviews would be appreciated, even though the chapter isn't up to par :-\ Ah well, I still hope you liked it!!**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Chris!" I shrieked through my dripping hair, glaring at the laughing boy. I ran after him but he was quite fast. Running through the field to the lake, I grinned at the blonde hair between the green blades of grass. Tiptoeing closer, I shook my thoroughly soaked hair, causing Ace to jump up. Laughing, I pointed at him, practically falling over but he pinned me to the floor of grass, annoyed eyes narrowed at me. "It's just a little water."

"A little," he scoffed but dipped down, our mouths connecting, causing me to groan as he pulled back. Smirking down at me, his lips brushed against mine once more before he rolled off, pulling me to his warm body. "You cold?"

"Maybe," I muttered, rubbing my arm as I spoke. Chuckling, he bridged his back as he reached behind him before covering my torso with his jacket. "Thanks."

"Riyane, you gonna lay there all day or have some fun," Teddy called, causing me to sit up, squinting as I watched him, hands on his hips.

"I'll be there in a sec," I laughed and he shook his head, running to the lake; jumping in. "C'mon."

"No way," Ace shook his head but I pouted.

"Please," I whined. "It'll be fun."

"You know what's fun," he murmured, tugging me so I practically fell on top of him but he only smirked. "This's fun."

"Ace," but he cut me off, his lips caressing mine and I laughed, pushing back. "You're, god. I really hate you, ya know."

"No, you really don't," he teased, reaching up to pull me back down but I ducked out of the grip, sitting.

"Ow, ow," Teddy hooted and I felt my cheeks flush as I looked down at my legs. I was straddling him.

"C'mon," I muttered, pulling at his hand as I stood. Letting out a long sigh, he followed the suit, and let me lead him to the lake. When we got to the pier though, I felt his hand against my hip and he shoved me in. "Ace Merrill!"

"You look so, so," he laughed, doubling over. Glaring at him, I swam away, towards Chris, who's talking quietly to Gordie. I duck under the water, swimming closer and jumped up, causing both to make sounds of surprise.

"Christ," Chris ran a hand over his face and I tilted my head, looking between the two.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Gordie nodded, smiling, glancing at Chris before he splashed me and I screeched, jumping at him to push him under. We continued this for a bit longer but soon I noticed that Gordie's looking at me a bit funny; so I swam closer to him, but a sharp pain shot up my side and I couldn't help grabbing it as I stopped abruptly. "Ann?" I felt like I couldn't open my eyes due the sting making it's way through my body. My mouth opened and I'm sure a sound of discomfort fell out; before I knew it, I was out of the water, lying on the ground with my shirt off. Ace looming over me, with a worried expression, I started squirming but he told me to lay still. I saw that he was using my shirt to apply pressure to my side but moved to sit up.

"Riyane," he all but growled, sending me a frustrated look and I glanced around to find that we were alone.

"What happened?" my croaky voice surprised me and I moved my hand to my throat, eyebrows furrowed.

"Your cut reopened," he told me quietly, looking under the shirt to, I could only assume, check if the bleeding had stopped. "They went to get Eyeball, with the car. I'm taking you home."

"Ace," I whined and he cocked an eyebrow.

"You almost passed out because of a rather large wound that _none_ of us knew about," he informed me in level tone and I could feel my lower lip sticking out in a pout. "We're leaving to get you fixed up."

"You sound pretty educated when you talk like that," I smiled but gasped at his sudden motion as he glared down at me; the look was quickly replaced with one of concern. Wrinkling my nose, I looked towards the road as I saw Eyeball pull up and the others running towards us. "It's not a _wound_."

"Well it's too deep to be a cut," he stated, realizing the others were back and he leant down to pick me up, taking me to the car.

"Christ," Eyeball muttered, his eyes on the shirt on my stomach. "That's a lot of blood."

"Eh," I shrugged but rolled my eyes at Ace's stern look. He gently put me in the car, telling me to keep the shirt where it was and whatnot as the others piled into the back of his truck, him in the drivers seat. I glance at him sharply as we start driving. "We aren't going to hospital, right?"

"No," he shook his head; our eyes connect momentarily. "Why?"

"Cause I don't want my mother to find out," I mumbled, biting my lip as the throbbing got to my head and it started pounding. He let out a sigh and I couldn't help watching him until we got to his house, which is when he got out and carried me inside. We got inside and only because of his expression did I look away. His apartment was torn apart and I wriggled around, making him drop my legs. Stepping further inside, I felt my breath leave my lungs and my legs almost fell out from under me but Ace was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, picking up a stray chair and moving me to sit in it before he rifled through the open drawers to find whatever he was looking for. "Ace?"

"What?" he turned, looking tired and I felt tears brim as my gaze shifted to my hands in my lap. "It's fine, Riyane."

"No it's not," I whispered and I found him standing in front of me. "I can't-."

"Riyane," he murmured, his hand on my head; his fingers traced my cheek. "You're fine; I'm fine. It's all that's important."

"But-."

"No," he shook his head, kneeling before me. "It is, alright?" I sniffled, nodding as I wiped my eyes and he smiles, kissing my forehead before setting to work on my cut. Something made me look at the door and I froze. I tried to warn Ace, but I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. He noticed something though and bolted up, standing in front of me as I felt more tears tread down my cheeks.

A slimy chuckle filled the air.

"Well isn't that cute."

* * *

**A/N****: Alright, well, I'm sorry it's been so long and sorry it's a bit on the shorter side, but I'm trying! I've had writers' block for god knows how long and suddenly got inspiration . . . hope you enjoyed the chapter =) Reviews are Love!**


End file.
